


Never Change

by queen_sinnamon



Series: The Cha-Jung Household [14]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cha-Jung Household, Comedy, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, a little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon is planning a birthday party for his husband, and he learns the level of their son’s discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own little sister's antics, and I thought it was such a Ken thing to do, so...here you go. Enjoy! ♥

Taekwoon had been planning for his husband’s birthday for days, secretly placing an order for a large bouquet of red roses, baby’s breath, and sunflowers, and a special cake. He’d even gotten balloons, pink and white, big helium-filled ones and small ones float around the floor. All to be delivered on the day itself. **  
**

Taekwoon kissed Hakyeon good morning, for which he stirred and made a pleased little noise before succumbing back to sleep, and rolled off the bed to let his husband sleep in. Cooked breakfast for himself, Hakyeon, and their little son, Jaehwan, who, as if roused by the smell of food, waddled down the hall almost as soon as he finished crisping the last bacon.

“Appa, hungwee,” the boy muttered, eyes still half closed, yawning widely and pointing at his open mouth before rubbing his little tummy. So cute! Taekwoon had to resist picking him up and squeezing him against himself. He settled with a kiss on Jaehwan’s nose as he placed a bowl of porridge in front of him, mixed with tiny bits of bacon and apple cubes.

At the sight and smell of food, Jaehwan’s eyes popped open and he picked up his little plastic spoon, promptly digging in. He made delighted little squees as he ate, stuffing his cheeks and getting bits of food on his chin. Taekwoon absolutely adored him. Perhaps it was the innocence inherent in all kids but Taekwoon liked to think that Jaehwan had taken after Hakyeon’s transparency, his honesty in actions and words. Well, in what few words Jaehwan has learned so far.

“Never change, baby,” he said fondly, placing a sippy cup of water on the table before ruffling Jaehwan’s thick curls. The boy only looked up at him and flashed him a toothy grin.

They both turned as the door bell rang, and Taekwoon tapped Jaehwan’s bowl, encouraging him back to eating, and then went to answer the door. The balloons had arrived, the small ones in a large bag and the big ones held together by their strings. Jaehwan looked in awe as Taekwoon passed by to take it all to the living room.

“It’s for eomma,” Taekwoon explained later. “It’s eomma’s birthday.”

“Party?” Jaehwan asked, eyes sparkling, and Taekwoon nodded. Jaehwan’s lips stretched wide, preparing for a squeal, when Taekwoon quickly covered his mouth and shushed him.

“No, no, baby, we have to be quiet,” he cautioned the boy, letting go as he saw a light of understanding in his wide puppy eyes. “It’s a surprise, so eomma mustn’t know, okay?”

“No telling eomma?” Taekwoon nodded. “Okay okay, appa, no telling eomma, okay.”

Then the flowers arrived and Taekwoon heard Jaehwan giggle. “Pretty!”

And the last, but not the least, of the deliveries came as Taekwoon was helping Jaehwan wash his bowl. He guided Jaehwan in putting his dishes on the drying rack and then gave him a towel to dry his hands with before going back out the hall, the boy tailing after him.

He watched in quiet curiosity as his father signed a piece of paper, thanking the delivery man before taking a huge box in his hands. “Wanna see?” Taekwoon asked as he nudged the door close with his foot, chuckling when Jaehwan nodded eagerly, and they returned to the kitchen.

Taekwoon placed the box on the counter and very carefully opened it so as not to disturb its contents, Jaehwan hopping up and down at his side to take a peek. “Calm down, Jaehwannie,” he said even as he himself chortled, lifting Jaehwan from the floor and letting him see inside the box.

In it sat a heart-shaped cake with a fondant figurine of a man with red hair (Hakyeon’s current haircolor) smiling brightly as he bows as if for an audience, the top littered with multicolored candies and edible glitter.

“Eomma!” Jaehwan squeaked, recognizing the little figurine to be Hakyeon, and Taekwoon squeezed his cheek against his. “Yes, baby, it’s eomma.”

“Eomma,” the boy repeated in confirmation, reaching out for the little figurine, and Taekwoon turned him away from the cake. “No, no, we eat the cake later, okay?”

Jaehwan pouted at first, but then changed his mind and nodded, smiling brightly. “Okay, eat cake later.”

“Good boy.” Taekwoon kissed him on the forehead, bending down to let him on the floor again, and then placed his finger on his lips. “Now remember, don’t tell eomma, okay? It’s our secret.”

“S-sec-wet,” he said, putting his little finger over his mouth to mirror Taekwoon. He knew he should correct Jaehwan's lisp, but he found it too cute for now. “No telling eomma.”

“Good. Stay here.” Taekwoon stood back up, replacing the lid on the box and taking it to the fridge. Hakyeon never opens the fridge in the morning, preferring hot coffee over any other drink for breakfast, so Taekwoon knew it was a safe hiding place until he had prepared the living room.

Creature of habit as he was, Hakyeon’s soft footsteps came not long after Taekwoon had hidden the cake away, his red head peeking from the open arch into the dining room. “Good morning!” he greeted, sprightly as soon as he was up. Taekwoon had no idea how he did that.

“Eomma!” Jaehwan squealed, bounding towards Hakyeon, and Hakyeon was quick to close the distance halfway before the baby stumbled and fell into his arms. Taekwoon had almost lunged forward himself, but then Hakyeon lifted Jaehwan up into the air and was rewarded with squeals and then giggles when he brought him down and blew a raspberry on his cheek. “Good morning, baby~. So happy today.”

Jaehwan nodded, beaming brightly at his mother. “Eomma! I have sec-wet!”

“A secret?” Taekwoon could almost see the gears in Hakyeon’s mind racing, and he flicked his gaze to Taekwoon, frozen with a look of complete and utter betrayal at their son. Hakyeon turned his eyes back to Jaehwan and earnestly asked, “What secret?”

Jaehwan giggled. “Not telling!”

And Hakyeon burst into laughter, full and sweet, making Taekwoon cover his reddening face with his hands.

Perhaps he should wish for Jaehwan to change, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let us know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to us through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank)\--Please do note if it's a gift for the Cha-Jung Household. ♥
> 
> We're not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. We would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
